The present disclosure claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Disclosure Ser. No. 61/677,284, filed Jul. 30, 2012.
The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and in particular, to a case structure that provides a service pathway around a geared architecture.
Gas turbine engines with geared architectures may utilize epicyclic reduction gearbox for their compact design and efficient high gear reduction capabilities. The reduction gearbox of the geared architecture isolates and de-couples the fan and low spool, which may result in isolation of the forwardmost bearing compartment from service pathways.